Betrayed: gaara's twin sister love story
by gaarablack
Summary: Gaara has a twin sister, and she's transffering to his high school with her best friend/cousin Sasori, the Akatsuki. how will the sand sibs take to this? why does Shikamru keeps staring at her? and why is Hidan acting wired? rated for cussing and stuff.
1. Oh My God!

[GiGi's POV]

To day me and my best friends, Deidara, and Konan are performing for our new school Konoha high and I can't wait.

"Girls our you ready?"

Lady Tsunade our new principle asked.

"Yes mi lady."

Konan said. Lady Tsunade nod and left. I looked at the girls.

"Can you believe that we all get to attend Konoha high?"

I asked.

"Yep it's going to be a BANG!"

Deidara yelled. Konan shook her head at Deidara.

"Please keep your voice down."

She asked. I laughed. Konan the oldest of the three of us. She's eighteen. Deidara's in the middle she's seven teen. And I'm the youngest of the three, I'm sixteen. We all met in Akatsuki high. Deidara met Konan when she started. And I met the both of them when I started.

"All right let's rock the stage girls."

Konan said walking to the door.

"YEAH!"

Me and Deidara yelled racing to the door. We waited in the back of the gym. When the song 'bad kids' by Lady GaGa started we walked on stage. I sung, and danced with girls. When the song ended the next one came on. It was a Lady GaGa. Song 'hair' started and the girls and I were singing, and dancing. When it ended we got off the stage. I looked around for Sasori.

"I can't believe it."

I heard someone said behind me. I turned around. It was my siblings. I squealed. And jumped into Kankuro's arms, left me up and spin me around. I laughed as he put me down.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked, as I gave Temari a quick hug.

"I'm going here now. You're looking at Akatsuki's number one medic and shield user."

I said pointing at my self. They went wide eye. (O-O like this. Hehe giggle) I looked behind them and seen my twin brother Gaara.

"GAARA!" I yelled jumping at him. He almost fell on his butt cause he didn't catch me in time. But he caught him self.

"I missed you the most."  
>I said in a childish voice.<p>

"Hey!"

Kankuro yelled. I turned to him.

"It's only natural for me too miss my twin the most."

I said in-a-matter-of-fact voice. He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"G?"

Gaara said. I turned to him

"Yes?"

I asked.

"Could you get off of me?"

He said.

"I don't know you're pretty comfy."

I said grinning.

"Get off now or I'll make you."

He said threatening. I gulped and nod. I stood and helped Gaara up. I turned to the people who I'm sure of are my siblings friends.

"So who's who?"

I asked


	2. a dream about my sister's boyfriend!

(Ok I'm being lazy so I'm gonna skip to the next day Kay? Great)

{The next day}

I was! Sleeping in my bed until Temari came and woke me up so rudely. I guess it's better that she did I was having a pretty heated dream about her boyfriend Shikamaru. God! I think I might have a crush on him. Yesterday I couldn't stop staring at him. But he was also staring at me when I wasn't looking. 'What does that mean?' I asked my self as picked to day's outfit out. As I was doing my makeup I thought about the dream.

{Dream}

Me and Shikamaru were sitting on a sand-doom at the beach near Suna. He looked over at me, and I looked him in the eyes. I seen love, longing, and lust. The thing was that I felt the same way. Leaned down and kissed me, and I kissed back. At first it was simply a make-out session, but it became more and more intense. Then our cloths were all over. But before we went any further

'And I still don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing'

Temari woke me up, by yelling in my ear! So now I'm left confused about the whole Shikamaru thing. I walked down stairs, everyone was already there.

"Morning Sasori, Kankuro, Gaara, and_ Temari_."

I said growling her name. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Well I tried waking you up by shaking you, but you were too busy moaning in pleasure in your sleep."

She said smirking. I couldn't believe I was moaning. I heard three different sounds. Sasori pushed his chair out, so he could tour and look at me better. Kankuro was choked on food a little and looked at me. And Gaara put his spoon down kinda hard if you ask me.

"WHAT?"

They yelled. I glared at Temari. She smirked at me. Her and me never been closed so were always saying and doing things just to get to each other.

"What were you dreaming about? A boy maybe?"

She 'asked'. I glared at her. I haven't even been here twenty-four hours and she's already doing something to get me in trouble. DAMN HER.

"I don't know what your talking about."

I reasoned. The boys stared me down.

"What are you trying to hide?"

She asked.

'BITCH!'

I screamed in my head.

"GiGi. What's going on?"

Gaara asked. And it killed me that I couldn't tell him, or any of the boys. If I did then one of them might tell Temari and that little. And I mean vary little bound would shatter and I don't want that.

"Nothing."

I stated simply. He stared at me, with a stared that could read your soul. I gulped 'quietly if I might add,' I looked to Kankuro. He was trying to figure out was going on as well.

"Well GiGi should be able to tell us anything. So I'm kinda hurt, you've always came to me when you needed someone. But if you wish to keep it to yourself then go ahead. I guess."

Sasori said going back to his food.


	3. I can't tell you!

Kankuro stood from his seat. He walked over me, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the other room.

"Kankuro what are you doing? Oh and your hurting my wrist."

I told him. He stopped and looked me deep in the eyes. I never seen him so serious. It hurt to look him the eyes.

"GiGi?"

He said more as a question. I looked at him through my hair.

"Yes?"

I asked, using my best innocent voice.

"You can tell me. If it's Temari, then you can tell me now."

I shook my head. He sighed.

"Then I guess I can't make you."

He said.

"Kankuro. I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

He turned back to me.

"Can't tell me what?"

He asked.

"Kankuro I know I always told you Sasori & Gaara everything. And I know that it's hard that I'm not telling you guys now. But Kankuro I had a dream that I'm not comfortable telling you guys."

I told him hoping he'd leave it at that. But of course he couldn't.

"What kinda dream was it, that now you can't tell me, Sasori. Or even Gaara?"

He asked.

"I can't tell you."

I said again.

"What is it?"

Kankuro said. Now he's getting stubborn. And now he won't stop.

"Kank please. Please stop."

I begged.

"Tell me."

He said in a stern.

"I HAD A SEX DREAM KANK!"

I yelled. He froze.


	4. Sex Talk? Oh No!

I just notice that the rest of the group had so happily joined us. Gaara was in shock. Sasori was in shock. Temari looked disgusted. I rolled my eyes.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU ALL HEARD RIGHT! LITTLE GIGI HAD SEX DREAM! HAPPY NOW!"

I yelled. Sasori was the first snap out of it.

"You had a what? A _sex dream?_"

He asked.

"For the love of god! Yes I had a sex dream!"

I said pist.

"Stop saying that."

Kankuro said shuddering. I rolled my eyes.

"Why Kankuro? You say it all the time to us. So why is it dirty word now? Hmm?"

I asked getting annoyed. I looked at Temari, she was sitting on the couch enjoying this. Of course.

"Your, your…"

Kankuro stutter.

"I'm what? Kankuro I'm the same age Gaara. And your trying to get him to have sex with a girl."

I said looking at him.

"Well… this is… I don't know what to say?"

Gaara said, he turned back to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. If Gaara had a sex dream then Kankuro would be telling him to go for it. But with me… with me 'little GiGi is so cute, she's a tiny little thing, she could never has dirty thoughts.'

"I don't get why it's so hard for you _guys_ to talk about it. I'm growing up."

I pointed out.

'What the hell am I saying? Their going to ask whom it was about. Crap!"

I thought. Temari was staring at me, so I glared at her. She's the reason why I'm in this mess."

'And you had a sex dream about her boyfriend.'

'Great. Now my mind turned on me.'

I thought. I heard Kankuro sighed.

"GiGi is it time we have a talk?"

He asked my eyes widen. I looked at the others. Gaara was glaring at Kankuro for even bringing it up. Sasori was leaning against the wall for support. And Temari stood and left the room. I turned back to Kankuro.

"I don't think Temari wants to talk to me."

I pointed out. He shook his head.

"Temari! Temari come back!"

Kankuro called out.

"YOU WANT TO GIVE HER A SEX TALK! THEN GO AHEAD!"

She yelled from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

'Of course. If she has to help me with something, she always leaves.'

I thought. The boys went into the kitchen. I took a seat on the couch, I looked at the clock it read 7:36.

"We have to be at school in ten minutes. I hate being late."

I said out loud. I heard arguing in the kitchen.

"I am not going to have this talk with her! She can go ask the sex Ed teacher!"

Temari shouted at them.

"Temari you're being stupid! You gave me, and Gaara our talk! So why the hell is it so damn hard to talk your own sister!"

Kankuro shouted back. I shook my head.

"Temari you're the oldest."

Gaara said in a calm emotionless tone.

"No! Sasori's the oldest!"

She yelled.

'That is true.'

I thought.

"Temari she's your sister."

Sasori told her.

"So? You gave me my talk!"

'Again good point.'

I thought again.

"Temari you didn't have anyone to help you with that category, and I was the only there for you at the time. But now you should be there for your sister."

Sasori explained.

"Why don't Gaara talk to her he's the closes to her?"

Temari asked.

"Temari! You're being childish!"

Kankuro shouted again. I finally had enough, if I didn't end this we were going to be late. And I hate being late, I guess I got that from Sasori he hates to keep people waiting, or be kept waiting. I walked into the room, Kankuro, & Temari was glaring at each other. I coughed to get their attention, they turned to me.

"We're going to be late, I hate being late. So if guys are done?"

I say to them Gaara, and Sasori nods. Kankuro just walks out of the room. I heard the front door slam after a few seconds.

"Are we going?"

I asked as I turn back to the others.

"Yes."

Was Gaara's only answered, I nod.


	5. Sasori's girlfriend, and dumb blonds

We walked to school in complete silence. I was the one who broke it when we got there.

"Sasori look! It's Deidara!"

I pointed to my blond friend. Sasori was blushing like crazy.

"GiGi."

He said angry. I forgot he hasn't told my sibs that he has a girlfriend, whom he's madly in love with.

"Who's that Sasori? A crush?"

I jumped at Kankuro's voice behind me.

"I see your not pissed anymore."

I said to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Just needed some air."

He replied.

"So what's with that girl Sasori?"

Gaara asked with a smirk. He might be the most serious guy you will ever meet, but he still likes to embarrass his family.

"She's my… girlfriend."

Sasori said in a low voice. Kankuro patted his back, and laughed.

"Really? Your joking right?"  
>Kankuro asked. Everyone looked at me, and I nod.<p>

"It's true, they been dating for two years now."

I tell them. Their jaws dropped.

"Really?"

Temari asked Sasori, he nods.

"It's true."

"It all came as a shock to us when he asked her out."

Me, Kankuro, Temari jumped in surprise at Hidan's voice behind us. We turned to him, and it wasn't only him it was Kakuzu, Pein, Itachi, & Kisame.

"Hey guys."

I greet them.

"What do you mean?"

Temari asked looking at Deidara.

"Well…"

Kisame said looking at me, I shrugged.

"Sasori is so serious, and Deidara's so fun loving, and not caring about the future. Unlike Sasori, no offence."

I tell them.

"So she's a Naruto?"

Kankuro asked.

"Naruto? The blond boy?"

I asked. He nods.

"Then yup!"

I reply.

"We all know the saying 'dumb blonds.' Right?"

Hidan said. The Akatsuki and me laughed including Sasori. Kankuro chuckled a little, and Gaara…well he just shook his head.

"Hey! I'm a blond!"  
>Temari stated. I stopped laughing.<p>

"To easy."

I said out loud. Which I didn't mean to.

"WHAT!"

Temari screamed.

"Nothing."  
>I said running over to Deidara, &amp; Konan.<p>

"Hey girls."

I greeted them. I turned back and Temari had stormed into the school.

"Serves you right."

I said out loud.

"What?"

Konan asked. I smiled at her.

"Me, & Temari got in to it again, but she started it this time."

I defended myself. Not that I needed to with them.

"What happened?"

Deidara asked. I looked around, the boys were talking to each other.

"Well."

After I was done explaining they nod.

"I been there before."

Deidara said. We looked at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT!"

We shouted.

"But you said that Sasori was the first guy you dated."  
>Konan said. I nod in agreement.<p>

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I haven't dreamed about my tramp of a mother, way to young boyfriends. And let me tell you they were always in there twenties."

Deidara explained.

"So did she ever find out?"

I asked.

"Oh yeah. That's why she was so happy to get rid of me."

Deidara relied.

"Great."

I say sarcastically. Konan put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be all right. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Kay."

I tell her. She chuckled.

"So what are you gonna do?"

Deidara asked. I sighed.

"I'm not gonna do nothing, I mean the dream meant nothing. Got it girls? You can't tell anyone."

"Kay."

"Alright."

They agree.

"I mean it girls. If you tell any of the guys, then they'll tell Sasori. And if Sasori finds out he'll tell Gaara, & Kankuro. And if they find out, they'll tell Temari. And if Temari finds out then she'll hate me forever."

I said all that in one breathe, I took a long breath in.

"So we can't tell anyone?"

Deidara joked. I growled at her, and then pounced on her.

"DEIDARA!"

I shouted. She laughs.

"I was kidding, of course I won't tell anyone!"  
>She yelled through her laughs.<p>

"Girls that's enough."  
>Konan said sternly. I got off of Deidara, and glared at her<p> 


	6. Study Session?

{After school}

After school I had to stay and wait for Temari, she's on the 'dance comity'. So Kankuro said I had to stay incase she needed help. So I'm just wandering around the school waiting.

'She doesn't get off till 4:45!why couldn't I just come back?'

I thought angrily. It's 2:43 right now. I walked into the gym bored, sighing.

'Why did I have to wait…?'

I thought miserably thinking about Shikamaru. I had been avoiding him all day.

"Hey, GiGi"

Shikamaru drawled, leaning against the doorframe to the gym. Gym was over and everyone was leaving to go get changed in the locker room. Well, all accept for him. "What is it?"

I asked timidly, not being able to help myself from looking over him. He was sweating, his white sports shirt soaked, most likely from water being dumped on his head. I had to admit it, he looked hot like that. I blushed as I watched him advance towards me.  
>"You've been avoiding me today." He stated. I backed up to the point that I hit the cement wall behind me.<p>

"Yeah…and?" I said nervously. He advanced on me, setting an arm above my head, and leaning forward.

"I think that you should have a study session with me."  
>"Huh?"<br>I sighed. He advanced towards me so seductively.

'All he wanted to do was a study session.'

I mentally complained.  
>"You want to set your books on the bleachers?" Shikamaru suggested, locking the door loudly behind him. I glanced behind me, watching him as he come up behind me as I set my English book, and notes on the table.<p>

'How the hell is he able to lock gym doors?'  
>"English, eh? What a drag. What are you having trouble studying?"<p>

"Writing about a famous poet."

"Tell me your list."

He said.

"Anne Bronte. William Barnes. Elinor Wylie. Ella Wheeler Wilcox. Ann Taylor. Edmund Spenser."

I continued reading the list to Shikamaru, hiding my face, and blushing while doing so.

"Lucy Maud Montgo…"

I paused as Shikamaru randomly picked me up, and placed me on his lap.

"Shi-Shikamaru!"

I exclaimed, blushing even more deeply than I had been.

"Wha-what are you doing!"  
>Shikamaru smirked, slipping my shirts down a little, revealing my collarbone. He dipped in, sucking on my sensitive spot, effectively making me moan. I tilted my head to the side, giving him more access to my neck.<p>

"What am I doing? Teaching you of course."

His arms slowly went down to the hem of my shirt, wrapping around my stomach and trapping me against his form chest. I gasped at the sudden movement, turning my head towards him and breaking his contact with my neck.

"No…No, Shikamaru, we can't do this, you have Temari, we just can't…"

I stumbled away from him, mentally cursing myself because it had felt so darn good. I grabbed the door handle for support as I got up.

"Listen, we can't go on like this, I thin- Mm!"

I mumbled as his lips came crashing down on mine as he sped towards me. I gasped inwardly, giving in almost immediately as he devoured my lips. His mouth parted slightly as his tongue darted out and licked my lips, asking for an entrance into my own mouth. I teased him, keeping my mouth closed as he begged me once more and then lost his patience, his mouth opening and his teeth biting me on my lower lip. I gasped, and Shikamaru took advantage of the moment, his mouth once again enclosing me in a mind-blowing kiss, and his tongue sweeping across my cavern. I moaned, almost falling down. Cloud Nine here I come!  
>He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his abdomen. I swung my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, smashing my breasts against his chest. He moaned into my mouth, sending spirals of fire throughout my body.<p>

'So he likes that.'

I thought, rubbing my breasts against his chest once more. Growling, he slammed me against the wall. I let out a squeak, and a certain hard mass became noticeable rubbing against my butt.  
>"Shika- AH- maru… think you should… stop."<p>

I mumbled between gasps of breath and pleasure.  
>He smirked,<p>

"I don't know, do you think you can stop?"

He whispered into my ear, grinding his enclosed member against me. Moaning, I smiled.

"Yes… no."

I responded, grinding back into him. I tightened the lock on my arms around his neck. He stumbled over to the bleachers, climbing up it, making it halfway before he rammed me into the wall again, and somehow managing to take off my shirt in the alternating kissing and grinding. Shikamaru discarded it on the gym floor, to very quickly bump me against the door, where he stripped me of my bra.  
>I blushed madly as he grinned down at my girls, which were a decent size.<p>

"AH! Nooo… we… AH!"

I protested as he took one of my rosy buds and placed it in his mouth, twirling it around with his tongue. I thrust myself upwards in pure pleasure, pushing my breasts into his mouth more as he fumbled to the bleachers. As he groped my breasts, he got to the bleachers, and fell into them, placing me on the them, and then climbing up on top of me, startling my hips and grinning down at me for what felt like the longest time. I grumbled, pulling him down and tugging at his shirt, impatient that he had already stripped my top completely bare but he stood there fully clothed.

"Hm. Impatient are we, GiGi?"

Shikamaru smiled, getting off my hips and instead sitting cross-legged next to me. He then proceeded to slowly take off his customary gray-green shirt teasingly, throwing it on the floor. I got up, sitting on his lap facing him as I took him in. His firmly shaped chest was just inviting. I pushed him down, feeling confident.  
>Sitting bravely on his hardened crotch, I grinded, efficiently making him groan. I put my hands on his chest, making my way to his face and ensuing a make out session. I had no idea what I was really supposed to do. I mean Konan, and Deidara had talked about giving 'blow jobs' and '69's' but I was a virgin! How was I supposed to know any of that? As my confidence lessened, and the kiss became hotter, tongues weaving in and out of mouths, and the battle for dominance, Shikamaru turned us over, him on top.<br>As I pulled him down for another kiss, I felt something lingering between my pants. Looking down sharply, I noticed his had had drifted to my pants, and he was making swift progress on the zipper.

"Shikamaru!"

I gasped, stunned at the new feeling.

"Hm? Well, I must say, you do look hot like that, all surprised."

He mumbled, yanking off my pants, sending them flying across the room. I tried to hide myself as he gave a predatory look and gazed up at me. His fingers went down again, slipping into my panties and rubbing my **. I gasped, watching him as he tugged down the panties, fingers in my aroused area. As he discarded my underwear on the floor, he dipped in, licking my clitoris. I gasped, bucking up and whining,

"Hey… Shikamaru… Why am I fully clothed and u just have your shirt on!"

"Me? Gimme a second, GiGi, I need to do this first."

As he said this, he thrusted a finger into me, making me jump in surprise and gasp, a warm sensation spreading there.  
>As he added another finger, I winced, but eventually got used to the pain. It numbed as he added the third digit, and began thrusting the fingers in and out of me. I moan erotically.<p>

"Shi-SHika-Shikmaru- Nmg… take me… ah! Please, take me now!"

I gasped as I just about had an **.

"Ah ah ah~ Not yet GiGi."

Shikamaru purred, stripping himself of his pants and boxers. I almost cried when I saw how big he was. How was I supposed to fit all of that in me?  
>Before I had the time to protest, he had already climbed on top of me, positioned and ready. I started to panic.<p>

"Wait, I'm…I'm… still a virgin!"

I said, slightly embarrassed as I looked to the side.

"Just when I get excited, you complain."

He sighed, pointing at his standing erection.

"Um, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Being nervous."

"Heh, well, I think it's cute."

He murmured.

"Temari was never this cute."  
>I blushed, but then I remembered. Temari was his girlfriend. And here I was about to lose my virginity to her boyfriend.<p>

"We should stop."

I said finally, attempting to get up.

"Why should I let you?"

He said, pushing me down,

"Especially when we were about to get so active."

He purred, pushing his tip into me. I gasped as he inserted his tip into me, my entire resolve melting away and disappearing down the gutter.

"Sorry, but this is going to hurt a little."

Shikamaru apologized, before plunging into me. With a gasp of pain, I grasped onto the bed sheets, wincing a little as he broke through my virginity layer. A tear escape my eyes unnoticed in the pain that it he had brought.  
>After about a minute of waiting, and Shikamaru clearly restraining himself, I nodded, nudging him. He smirked, sheathing himself completely inside of me. I moaned, pulling him down into a kiss. As the battle for dominance grew, he slowly took himself out of me, resulting in a whimper of sadness to emanate from me. He then drew back, leaving a strand of saliva between our mouths as he then braced himself between my legs and pounded into me. I screamed in pleasure, and it wasn't too long until I had reached my first climax.<p>

"Ah- Shika… I'm…"

I mumbled between the poundings.

"Mm, GiGi, I'm going to **…"

He stumbled on the words, and his seed shot into me, filling me up and warmth spread throughout my body. He pulled himself out, collapsing beside me.

"You aren't done yet are you?"

I inquired, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Ha."

He laughed in response,

"You seem like the type with so much energy. I guess we can switch."

He contemplated. I gave him a curious glance. He sat up, leaning against the wall, and he brought me up to him, placing me on his dick.

"Wait, I'm… AHH!" I cried as he dropped me precisely on it, and his member completely surged inside of me. I could feel it throbbing, and it was sooooo large! He kept his hands on my hips, and he my switched positions, putting my right breast in his hands and put the left one in his mouth, all the while still inside me. I could feel him getting harder and harder, and it was so perverted, I know, but I loved it. I put a hand in his hair and pushed him closer to my nipples, moaning his name all the while. I eventually got an idea. I used my knees and stood up a little, pulling myself up and then collapsing down onto him again, earning myself a grunt form him. He abandoned my nipples and gripped my waist, assisting in lifting me up and plunging me back down onto his member. I gasped as he hit a certain g-spot inside of me and I threw my head back, closing my eyes tightly in pleasure. He grinned, slamming me down on that spot again until we both had out 2nd climax of that day.  
>We collapsed again, this time completely exhausted. Realization hit me.<p>

'Temari.'


	7. Temari

I like to give a BIG THANKS to animefreak653 for helping me with the lemon chapter. You rock girl! Please review. ^.^

After the bell rang for the last time. Shikamaru, and me scrabbled to fine our clothes. I took a quick glance at him while I got dress. He was to busy getting dress to notice. I sighed.

'What the hell did I just do? If Temari finds out she'll hate me forever.'

I thought.

"GiGi?"

Shikamaru called. I turned to him.

"Yeah?"

I asked. He sighed.

"What happened right now…?"

"Didn't happen. I know."

I finished for him. He nods. He looked to the window on the door. I followed his gaze Temari was walking out with her friends. I checked myself to make sure I looked ok. Shikamaru took one last look at me before heading leaving the gym to see Temari.

'You can't have feelings for him, he's your sister's boyfriend. She loves him vary much, and you will never hurt her like that.'

I told myself. I grabbed my stuff, and headed out to the hall to meet up with Temari.

"Hey Shika!"

She said giving him a kiss on the lips. My heart stopped for second.

"Hey GiGi."

She said annoyed.

"Hey. Kankuro said to stay behind, and make sure you didn't any help carrying stuff back home."

I told her. She shook her head.

"No I'm good, you can go. I mean if you want."

She said as left the school. I began walking towards home. Not even giving her an answered. Not that she cares.

"So Shika what do you want to do?"

I heard her ask him.

"I don't know."

He replied. Once I turned the corner I started running. But not home.


	8. Messages

But not home. I took out my phone.

"_Hello?"_

Deidara answered.

"Hey Dei. Are you with Kay?"

I asked trying not to cry.

"_Yeah we're at her place. Why?"_

She asked hearing my voice crack.

"Is anyone else with you?"

"_Uh yeah everyone's with us."_

'Crap.'

I thought.

"Never mind."

I said. I was about hang up.

"_Hey come over."_

"I can't not with the way I look right now. Expectably if Sasori's there."

I told her.

"_Well then we'll just kick them out."_

Deidara said. I heard groans in the background, and Konan shouting.

"_Shut up! It's my house, and if I want to kick you out I can!"_

"Dei tell her it's ok, never mind."

I tell her.

"_No come over, don't worry…"_

"_G what's wrong?"_

Sasori asked. I stopped running to catch my breath.

"Nothing… Sasori"

I told him breathless.

"_GiGi where are you? I'll come get you."_

I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"No it's ok I got to go. Tell the others I'm sorry for causing problems. Bye!"

I hung up before he could protest. I looked around to see where I was.

"I'm not to far from home."

I said out loud. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

I answered.

"_Hey are you alright? I just got a call from Sasori saying you sounded upset?"_

"Kank I'm fine. Really.

I told him, but even I didn't sound convince.

"_GiGi where are you? I know you're not at home cause I'm here."_

"Kank…"

I started, but he cut me off.

"_I don't care what you want."_

"I'm not child!"

I snapped.

"_GiGi I'm coming to get you where are you?"_

Kankuro demanded. I didn't answered I just hung up. I ran in the opposite direction of home.

'I can't tell him about me, and Shikamaru.'

I thought. I ran all the way across town before my legs caved from under me. I checked my phone I had over 100 missed calls, 59 messages, and at least 200 text messages. All from my friends, brothers, or Sasori.

"Even when no one can find, or get a hold of me Temari still doesn't care."

I said to no one. I listen to all of the messages.

"GiGi where are you? Call me back"

"_G call me back."_

"_Where did you go? Call me."_

"_You're scaring the shit out of me! Call me please?"_

"_GiGi I don't know what's wrong but you have to come home now."_

"_What the hell! You almost get us all kicked out of Konan's." "Hidan!" "Damn it Deidara! Anyway will you call someone damn it!"_

"_GiGi if you don't call someone I'm calling the police!"_

"So she did call?"

I said out loud. There was a number that I didn't recognize, so I listen to messages.

"GiGi are you ok?"

I gasped.

"Shikamaru? How did he get my number?"

I asked myself.

"_GiGi come on. I got your number from Temari… everyone's looking for you… your two best friends Konan, and Deidara are going crazy looking for you, and threatening all of the boys in your group…"_

He hung up. I sighed as I listened to the other messages he left.

"GiGi this is like my third time trying to get a hold of you, it's 6:48… now your brothers are freaking out, and has all of our friends looking for you…" "Hey GiGi this Shikamaru… again. If you ran off because of what happened between us? Then I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back (sighed) please call someone. Bye."

I looked at the time it said 8:53.

"I should just go home."

I said out loud.


	9. someone's on the other line AGAIN!

I think this one is kinda funny. ^.^

I took a deep breath. (Ring)

"AHH!"

I screamed.

"Hello?"

I answered.

"_What the hell? You answered? Fuckin bout time!"_

I sweat dropped.

"Nice to hear from you two Hidan."  
>I said sarcastically.<p>

"_Where the hell are you!"_

He shouted.

"Calm down I'm…"  
>my other line beeped.<p>

"Hang on."

I told him.

"Hello?"

"GiGi! Your alive!"

Deidara yelled. I heard movement in the ground.

"GiGi where are you? Are you ok? Tell us where you are we'll go get you!"

Konan said frantic.

"I'm fine really, and don't worry I'll be home soon."

"_But…"_

I cut them off.

"Is this going to take long? Cause I have Hidan waiting on the other line."

"_Hang up with him, and tell us what's going on!"_

Deidara shouted.

"Alright, hold on. Hidan you there?"

"_Yeah! What the hell kept you!"_

He shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Deidara called, so I was talking to her, and Konan. their still waiting, so I gotta go."

"_Yeah whatever! Just don't do anything like this again! Damn it!"_

"Awe! Hidan you almost sound like you care."

I teased. He grumbles something about how he's going to sacrifice me to Jashin.

"Hidan were you worried about me?"

I asked making fake crying noises.

"_Shut up! And go back to those bitchs we call friends!"_

"Alright see you at school."

"_Yeah whatever."_

He grumbles before he hung up. I switched to the next line.

"Hello girls?"

"GiGi?"

"Shikamaru!"

I shouted.

"_Thank god. Do have any idea what your family been going through?"_

"I'm sorry."

I apologized. He sighed on the other side.

"_All that matters is that your ok I guess?"_

I giggled.

'Crap! Stop falling for him!'

I scolded.

"I'm on the other line with the girls right now."

I told him.

"_Ok. This whole day been troublesome."_

"Yeah."

I agreed quietly.

"_Well… I guess I'll see you later… do you need me to get you?"_

"No I'm good. Thank you."

"_Kay see you later."_

"Bye."

I clicked over to the next line.

"Hello girls?"

"GiGi where have you been!"

'Great I got Temari.'

I thought.

"Hey sis."

I said. I heard her growl on the other end.

"_Hey sis! That all you say!"_

"What's up?"

I joked.

"GiGi no Sabaku! You get your ass home right now!"

Temari shouted.

"Kay bye!"

I hung before she could yell again. I clicked to the next line. Again.

"Girls?"

"GiGi?"

"It never ends!"

I shouted.

"_Where have you been?"_

Sasori asked irritated. I laughed nervously.

"I'm scared."

I said to myself, but he heard.

"_You better be scare."_

"Eep."

"_Where… have… you… been…?"_

He asked, and might say scary.

"I'm on my way home now."

I said.

"_Why haven't you been answering your phone?"_

He asked calming down.

"Can we talk when I get home? My other line is going off. Again."

I added.

"_Alright see you soon."_

"Yeah. Hello girls?"

I answered the other line.

"GiGi!"

Gaara growled.

'Boy if I was afraid with Sasori, then I'm about drop dead out of fear. Gaara's even more scary.'

I thought.

"Hey bro."

I said, then I thought about how Temari acted when I just said 'hey sis'.

"_GiGi when you get home your in big trouble."_

He growled then hung up, without a replied. I gulped.

"I'm dead."

I said out loud. I clicked again to the next line.

"Hello?"

I said in a bored tone.

"_Finally! What took you so long?"  
><em>Deidara asked irritated.

"I been getting calls, and every time I switch over someone would be on the other side."

I explained.

"_Alright. Where are you? We'll meet up with you."_

Konan asked.

"I'm passing Kakuzu's street."

I told them.

"_Ok. Meet us at my house."_

Deidara told me.

"Alright see you there."

I hung up.

See funny huh? Review, and let me know. ^.^


	10. GiGi Rei no Sabaku!

I got to Deidara's early, so I just waited on the steps. I saw the girls running down the block all the way here.

"Hey girls."

I said as I stared at them.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Deidara yelled. I sighed.

"Girls I did something that's gonna make my sister hate me forever."

I told them. Deidara opened the door.

"Come on."

Konan said leading me in. I told them everything. From Shikamaru, and me talking. To me, and him kissing. To us going all the way.

"Girls you can't tell anyone."

I said worried. They nod.

"We I promise.

Konan said.

"Yeah I promise."

"Thank you."

"So what are gonna do?"

Deidara asked.

"What do you?"  
>I asked.<p>

"Well we go to the same school now as both Shikamaru, and Temari. I mean can you keep it a secret forever?"  
>Deidara asked.<p>

"I have to! I can't have my own sister hating me for the rest my life!"

I said panicking. Konan put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok."

She said as she tried to calm me down.

"I just mean what if it slips. You, and Temari live together now."

I thought for a moment.

"I won't let it happen."

I tell her. She nods.

"I got to get going, my family's waiting for me."

"Yeah waiting to yell at you."

Deidara joked. Konan rolled her eyes, and looked at me.

"Bye."

"See you two tomorrow."

When I got home it was quiet.

'That's not good.'

I thought scared. I opened the door.

"Hello? Where are you guys?"

I called.

"In here."

Kankuro called back. I walked into the living room. Kankuro was sitting on one side of the couch, and Temari on the other side. Sasori was sitting in one of the armchairs, and Gaara was sitting in the other one. I gulped.

'They look piss.'

I thought.

"Hey guys."

I greeted them.

"Sit."

Sasori said even though he didn't sound mad. I know he's mad. I sat where I was standing. Sasori pinched the bridged of his nose.

"That's not what he meant."

Gaara said. I sweat dropped.

"Right… sorry."

I sat on a chair that in the room.

"GiGi Rei no Sabaku where have you been?"

Kankuro demanded.

'If Kankuro is calling me by my full name then I'm in big trouble.'

I thought.

"Where have you been?"

Sasori repeated the question. I thought about what I was going to say.

"No… where?"

I said. That got everyone glaring at me. I gulped.

"GiGi!"  
>Kankuro snapped at me. Sasori took a deep breath.<p>

"GiGi please tell us."

He said. I looked away I can't tell them. I shook my head no.

"GiGi I want you to tell us right now."

Gaara said threw his teeth.

"No."  
>I said simply.<p>

"Damn it! GiGi I want you tell us!"  
>Kankuro repeated Gaara.<p> 


	11. Did She Crack?

Hi! So I haven't updated this story in a while I know that but now I am! Hope whoever read this story like it, and leaves reviews! ^o^

"No! I don't have to tell you shit!"

I shouted. They were all shock.

"I'm leaving!"  
>I shouted leaving the room. But before I could Kankuro grabbed my arm stopping me.<p>

"Oh no your not! I want you sit back down right now!"  
>Kankuro demanded.<p>

"Kank let go now!"

I growled. He pulled me back to the room.

"No."

Was all he said. I yanked my arm out of his grasped.

"GiGi sit down now!"

Gaara growled getting out of his chair.

"Make me!"

I shouted at him. The next thing I knew his sand was rapped around me. He threw me onto the chair I was sitting on.

"Gaara!"  
>Sasori shouted grabbing his arm to stop him.<p>

"WHAT!?"

Gaara yelled.

"That's enough."

Sasori commanded. Gaara turned to me. I was holding my side in pain, I had landed badly on it. Gaara's glared softened he turned away from me.

"GiGi please tell me."

Sasori begged with his eyes. It killed me to make them feel that way but I just can't.

"I can't… I'm sorry."

I said looking away from him. He walked away from me.

"Did she crack?"

Temari asked walking in the room.

'When did she leave?'

I thought.

"Not yet."

Sasori said looking at the guys. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I looked the others, they were arguing with each other. I got a text from Hidan.

"Hey have they killed you yet? Are they going to kill you? And if they do can I have your body?"

My jaw dropped. The thing is that he means it. I text him back.

"No you may not have my body!"

"Come outside."

He texted back.

"Why?"

I asked.

"Because I'm out here bitch!"

"Why are you outside?"

I texted back.

"GiGi?"

Kankuro called me. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

I asked.

"We'll be in the kitchen."

He said before walking off with the others. I took this chance to sneak out to see what Hidan wanted. Before I walked I out I left a note saying I'm outside with Hidan don't wanna get in more trouble. I closed the door careful not to make any noise. I looked around but I didn't see Hidan.

"Hidan?"

I called nothing.

"Hidan where are you?"

I called again. Still nothing. I walked down to the sidewalk I looked back and forth. But still no signed of him.

"Damn it Hidan! You're going to get me in more trouble!"  
>I shouted. I turned to head back inside when someone grabbed me from behind.<p>

"AHH!"

I screamed but he put a hand over my mouth. I punch and kicked at him.

"Stop it damn it!"  
>I stopped.<p>

'I know that voice.'

I thought. I turned my head to him.

"Hidan!?"

I said through his hand.

"Yeah."  
>He said letting me go. I stared at him for a second, and then I punched his chest.<p>

"What the hell!?"

I shouted.

"Oww! Damn girl you hit hard."

He said rubbing his chest.

"You scared me! How could you do that to me!?

"Well at lease you know part of what we been through with you."

He mumbled. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry."

I said. He messed my hair up a little, and sat on the steps.

"It's fine but can you please tell me why you disappeared like that?"

He asked patting a spot next to him. I sighed and shook my head.

"I can't I'm sorry. My family can't know why."  
>I said sitting next to him. He took my hand tracing then line on my palm.<p>

'That's unlike Hidan.'

I thought.

"Come on you can tell me right? I won't tell the gang."

He said.

"Hidan I can't tell you, or anyone."

Hidan let go my hand, and I missed the warmth.

"Come on that's crap! You teld us when you start your peri… I mean when your curse starts yet you can't tell us why you're hurting!"

'They know I'm hurting? I didn't think…'

"I just can't Hidan! I wish I could though! I want to tell you guys. I…"

I was cut off by Hidan's lips on my own. I was shock at first but I kissed back after a sec. It wasn't like Shikamaru's kiss, but it was still good. Hidan rapped his arms around my waist, and I rapped my around his neck.


	12. Hidan

"What the hell is going on out here!?"

Someone shouted behind us. We pulled apart to see Kankuro in the doorway.

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?"

I slapped Hidan's arm.

"Hidan!"

I shouted.

"GiGi get inside."  
>Kankuro said. I shook my head.<p>

"No. Come on Hidan."

I said walking away. He followed.

"GiGi get back here!"

Kankuro shouted, but I didn't listen.

"So where do you want to go?"

Hidan asked.

"Anywhere but home."

I said. Me, and Hidan walked in silence for a while. We got to a park, and I ran to the swings.

"Push me?"

I asked. Hidan nodded. Hidan pushed me on the swings, while I was lost in my thoughts.

'Hidan kissed me! Does this mean he likes me?'

"Hidan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

I asked blushing.

"Because… IbeenwantingtodothatsinceIme tyou."

He mumbled the last part so I couldn't understand what he said.

"What was that? I didn't understand you."

"I said… I said…"

He blushed.

'Wait Hidan blushed!?'

"Hidan like you say to everyone just spit it out.

"I said. He took a deep breath.

"I said that IbeenwantingtodothatsinceIme tyou!"

He said one breath. I gasped.

"You…? You been wanting to do that since you first met me?"

I asked making sure I heard him right. He nodded blushing, and walked away.

'Now what? I have a crush, or maybe more then a crush on Shikamaru. Hidan liked me since we first met? This day just keeps getting better, and better.'

I thought. Hidan had walked off but I could still see him a little. I sighed, and ran after him.

"Hidan wait!"  
>I crashed into him when he stopped.<p>

"Yeah?"

He asked helping me up.

"Why haven't told me this before?"

I asked. He sighed.

"Because when have I ever been some sap?"

I nod in agreement.

"I wouldn't have thought of it as sappy."

I said.

"Not only that. Your one of my best friends cousin almost a sister. Within a week you became my best friend, and I didn't think you would be interested."

He said turning away from me.

"Hidan you should've told me still."

I said.

"Oh yeah?"

He scoffed.

"Yeah I would've liked to give us try."

I said.

"Would've?"

"Still. I still want to give us a try."

I corrected myself. I put a hand Hidan's shoulder.

"So you want to give the gangs suicidal freak a chance at dating the princess of the gang?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I am not the princess of the group! And we're all freaks not just you."

I pointed at him.

"your so the princess."

I glared at him.

"do you want to go out, or not?"

I asked glaring holes in to him. He laughed his loud laugh, and looked at me.

"Hell yeah!"

I smiled.

"Good."

"Your still the princess."

He said under his breath. I hit him in the back of his head.

"I am not!"

I shouted.

"Yes you are."

"What about Dei, and Kay?"

I asked.

"Deidara's the pyro manic, and Konan's mother hen."

I had to agree with that but why do I have to be the princess.

"Why am I the princess?"

I mumbled. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Cause we all, and mean all like you. You're too lovable."

"I hate you."

I said walking on. He grabbed my arm pulling me to him.

"Your such a bitch when you don't get what you want.

"I guess that's why I'm the princess right?"

I asked being a smart ass. He chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I mean why now? What changed?"

I asked mutable questions.

"Cause I thought that I might lose my chance if I didn't tell you now."

He said.

"What do you mean?"

I asked.

"I've seen you, and Nara about to do it."

I blushed, and my breath hitched.

"What!?"

I shouted.

'What if someone else saw us? What if they tell Temari?'

So many fears came to mind I was panicking. Hidan shook me a little bringing me back to reality.

"No one else was around I checked."

I sighed in relief.

"Why did you check?"

I asked.

"Cause I don't want you to become the slut on your first day."

He joked but I wasn't in the mood for them.

"Hidan!"

I shouted.

"What?"

He asked laughing as well.

"This is serous. If Temari finds out she'll hate me!"

I started panicking again.

"So that's why you ran off? Because of your slut…"

"Don't call her a slut!"  
>I shouted. He stepped back with his hands in the air.<p>

"Ok. So your afraid of your sister hating you?"

He asked.

"Yes. Even if we're not close at all she's still my sister."

I said sitting on the ground.

'Why aren't we close?'

I thought. I looked up at Hidan as he sat down with me.

"I don't know why we aren't close. She always been a mother to Kankuro, and Gaara. But never me but she's the only sister I have so…"

I trailed off.

"Don't worry as long as lazy don't spill, and tell her your good."

Hidan said pulling me into his lap.

"He won't I know that. He even said it was a mistake."

I said looking at the ground.

"Do you like him?"

That caught me by surprise.

"I don't know. I must have some feelings for him. I did do it with him after all."

I couldn't believe I was telling all of this to Hidan of all people, and he's listening to.

"Your not acting like Hidan you know? Am I sure you're not my cousin using a jutsu on me?"

I joked.

"Yeah right."

He rolled his eyes.

"Kiss me?"

"What!?"

His eyes widen when I said that.

"Kiss me? Please?"

I pouted. He nodded, and leaned into me. The kiss was light at first but then it became more passionate. I rapped my arms around his neck, while he rapped his around my waist. I turned so that I was straddling his waist. After a few minutes he laid me down on the ground. I pulled away when my lungs felt like they were going to explode. Hidan began kissing my neck, and then my chest. I moaned when he found a certain spot. My hands went up the front of his shirt, and his went up the back of mine. I felt Hidan's rock hard abs, and I felt his hands going in my pants. My phone rang. We pulled away. I caught my breath before answering.

"If that's Kankuro…"

He growled. I playfully glared at him,

"Hello?"

I answered.

"Where the hell did you, and Hidan go?"

Sasori demanded.

"Eep!"

I said hearing Sasori's voice on the other end.

"You better be scare."

Sasori threaten. I looked to Hidan for help. He shrugged.

"Don't worry we're just at the park. I'll be home in a few, and…"

I was interrupted when Hidan took the phone from me.

"Chill out puppet boy, and we're kinda in the middle something."

"Hidan!"

I barked. He gave me a Chester cat grin.

"Baby calm down, and we'll continue as soon as get I off the phone."

Hidan said putting the phone against his chest, and said it loud enough so Sasori could

hear it.

"Hidan if you're touching my cousin! I'm going to…"

Hidan hung up before he could finish. I gaped.

"He is going to kill you."

I said not believing what he just did.

"I can take him."

Hidan shrugging.

"And my brothers are going to as well."

I said standing up.

"Crap I forgot about them."

He said standing up himself.

"Crap."

I said heading back to my house.

"Ok I can take the puppet boys but your going to have to take care of Gaara. Agree?"

I shook my head no.

"Hell no! Your on your own buddy."  
>I patted his back, and he glared at me. Hidan pulled me into another kiss. When we pulled away I was panting.<p>

"What was…?"

I couldn't even finish because Hidan had pulled me into another kiss.

"That's in case I don't survive."

He explained pulling away. When we got to my place Hidan kissed me again.

"I thought they were going to be waiting out here with deadly puppets, and killer sand to kill me. So I guess I'll take this as a leave, and live another day. See ya!"

He ran off leaving me outside.

"Hidan you're throwing me to the wolves! And you're immortal!"

I shouted to him. He stopped at the corner, and waved bye. I sighed frustrated, and headed inside.

Hidan, and GiGi are something now! Let me know what y'all think please!? :P


	13. Oh No!

I didn't see, or hear anyone when I entered.

'Do I just head upstairs, or I could make this hell? Hell it is.'

"I'm home!"

I shouted. The boys walked up to me pissed as hell.

"GiGi…"

Gaara started.

"I got news!"

I shouted throwing my hands in the air. I don't know why the hell I said what I said but big mistake.

"What?"

Kankuro asked.

"I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT!?"

They screamed. I shrunk back a little.

"I kid, I kid."

I said holding my hands up in defense.

"That wasn't funny."

Kankuro snarled hitting above his heart.

"What do you think you were doing with Hidan?"

Sasori asked.

"Hidan was messing with you, and we're dating now. Good night."  
>I tried to make a run for my room but they had other plans.<p>

"Get back here."

Gaara using his sand to bring me back to them. I crossed my arms, and huffed.

"Stupid sand using twin brother.  
>I mumbled.<p>

"You are not dating Hidan."  
>Sasori said.<p>

"I can date whoever I want."

I told him. He glared at me.

"Hidan? Why Hidan?"

Sasori asked looking up.

"I'm tired, and I have school tomorrow. Good night."

I tried again, and seceded this time. I locked my door just in case they try to kill me in my sleep. Next morning I woke up without having to have Temari scream in my ear. I got dress, and headed down stairs. When I got to the kitchen nobody was there.

"Where is everyone?"

I said out loud. I checked their rooms, and they were empty.

"They ditched me!"  
>I shouted. Then I realized something.<p>

"Hidan!"

I shouted. I grabbed my bag, and ran out the door.

'Crap! I hope their just having a nice talk.'

I told myself.

'Fat chance.'

'Great my mind turned on me.'

I got to the school a few minutes later.

"Itachi!"

I shouted running up to him.

"Yes?"

He asked looking at me.

"Where's… Hidan…"

I said between breaths.

"You mean your boyfriend?"

My mouth dropped.

"Who told you?"

"Your brothers, and Sasori were looking for him too."  
>He explained. I grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him to me.<p>

"And you told them where he was!?"

I shouted

'Hidan's gonna die.'

I thought.

"Yes."

Itachi said simply.

"They want to kill him!"

I shouted running off to find them.

'I bet Temari's just watching.'

I thought. I found them behind the school. Hidan looked pretty beaten.

"Get away from him!"

I said pushing them away.

"See G told you that you could take the twin, and I'll take the puppets."

He joked. I slapped my forehead.

"Now's not the time for jokes!"

I shouted at him.

"GiGi we don't want you dating him. It's one think to be friends with him, and another to date him."

Gaara said. I glared at them.

'Why do they always try to control my life?'

"No!"

I said turning away from them.

"GiGi."  
>Kankuro hissed.<p>

"Come on Hidan let's get you some ice."

I said helping him up. I turned to the boys.

"I don't care what you guys have to say. If I want to date Hidan then I'll date Hidan, and if you have a problem with that then I'll stay with Hidan."  
>I threatened. Hidan smirked at that, and the guys paled.<p>

"Come on babe I'm getting sore."

Hidan said smirking. I rolled my eyes at him as we walked away. I took him to the school kitchen, and got a couple of bags of ice.

"I am so sorry. I can't believe even Sasori did that."

I told him I gave him a pack for his cheek, and I put a pack to his back.

"I expected this."

He said. I hit him in the back of the head.

"Idiot!"

I shouted.

"Ow!"  
>He shouted rubbing his head.<p>

"What was that for?"

He asked putting the icepack on his head now.

"If you knew they were gonna come after you then you should have stayed away."

I said.

"I'm not a sissy!"

He hissed. I hit him in the head again.

"I don't care! If you want to date me then do as I say!"

I shouted.

"I have half a mind to sacrifice you, and your whole family to Jashin."

He grumbled. I hit him again.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!"

I shouted. We glared at each other.

'Why am I dating him again?'

I thought. Hidan smirked, and kissed me. I melted into the kiss.

'Oh yeah.'

I remembered. He pulled away so he could look me in the eye.

"And this is the reason why I like you."

Hidan said kissing me again.

"And that's why I'm giving you a chance."

I whispered.

"Huh?"

He said confused.

"This sweet side of you that I only see. I like it. It's different from cussing angry Hidan."

I explained. He chuckled.

"Look what you did to me."

He said kissing me again. I giggled.

"Good."

I replied.

"And what are you two doing?"

Someone asked behind us. We turned to see Kakashi sensei in the doorway.

"Hidan needed ice."

I said. He rolled his eye.

"Get to class."

He said before walking off.

"Come on."

Hidan said pulling me towards the door.

"Hidan be careful around my family."

I told him.

"Yeah. Yeah."

He said waving his hand.

"Hidan."

I warned.

"Come on I want to show you off."

He said turning to grin at me. I sighed it was going to take some getting use to.

Me: hope everyone liked it!

Kaya: I have to help with this one to!?

Me: duh! You said you help me with my stories!

Kaya: you didn't say you this many! Helping with 'The Fox And The Hound' was hell enough for me!

Me: Kaya! (Remembers people are reading this) sorry bout our arguing. (Bows) this is my best friend Kaya, and she will be helping me with my stories from now on.

Kaya: no I won't.

Me: she will. But we fight a lot on 'why is it this way?' or 'no it should be this way!' and the latest with her 'why the hell is Itachi, and Gaara gay!?' that was funny when she read it. -o-


	14. Did You?

Me: ugh! Finally got this one up!

Kaya: that's what you get for posting a bunch of stories that you haven't even finished yet.

Me: Kaya your so mean! I-I

Kaya: (rolls eyes) don't care. Now because you posted so many unfinished storied I have to help finish them all.

Me: you love Naruto.

Kaya: yeah but not your weird versions.

Me: enjoy! This is gonna take a while…

We found our friends behind the gym minus Sasori.

"Hey there you are!"

Deidara shouted running up to me. I let go of Hidan's hand as Deidara jumped on me. I fell backwards.

"Deidara!"

I shouted.

"Oppsy."

She said helping me up.

"GiGi."

Pein said dangerously. I gulped.

"Yes?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

He demanded. Unlike Sasori, Kankuro, and Gaara Pein will kill me if I'm not careful with my words.

"Well I… I…"

I messed with my fingers like Gaara's friend Hinata does.

"Pein be nice!"

Konan shouted as she walked up to us with… Sasori. He glared at Hidan, and Hidan rapped an arm around my waist to piss Sasori off more.

"Yeah be nice."

Deidara said.

"What are you two doing?"

Kakuzu asked. I blushed.

"No…"

"…Way."  
>The girls said staring at us with wide eyes.<p>

"What?"

Zetsu asked.

"You are not!"

Deidara shouted. Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Pein watched with confused looks.

"Well I…"

"Have you two…?"

Deidara started but I cut her off.

"NO!"  
>I screamed. Sasori paled. I guess he didn't think about that part. I looked at Hidan he was grinning at that part.<p>

"Well…"

Hidan started. My mouth dropped.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
>Sasori screamed jumping on Hidan. I watched as they rolled down the hill fighting.<p>

"Sasori stop it!"

Deidara shouted.

"Hidan!"

I shouted.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?"

Kisame said.

"Not now!"

I shouted running down the hill with girls.

"I'll kill you!"

Sasori shouted again.

"Bad Sasori!"

Deidara shouted pulling him off of Hidan, and me pulling Hidan off the ground. They tried to attack each other again.

"Stay down!"

Deidara shouted putting bug bombs on their chest.

"One wrong move, and your dead boys."

Konan said walking up to me.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kakuzu demanded. I sighed.

"GiGi, and Hidan are dating. Sasori, and her brothers aren't taking it so well."

Itachi explained.

"What!?"

The boys shouted.

"Get this fuckin bug off of me!"

Hidan shouted.

"No more fighting then."

Konan said.

"Fine."

Sasori growled.

"Yeah whatever."

Hidan said. The bug detached from them.

"Your gonna need more ice."

I said rubbing a bruise on his temple. I heard Sasori hiss.

"What the hell is wrong with me dating GiGi? You let Itachi, or Kisame date her."

Hidan said glaring at my cousin.

"We didn't do anything Hidan was lying."

I told him.

"I know all of you, and Hidan you're the last person I want my baby cousin dating."

Sasori growled.

"What the fuckin hell does that mean?"

Hidan demanded.

"Oh god."

I said looking between them.

"You make stupid sacrifices, your always having temper tantrums, and I can't trust you with my baby cousin."

"I'm not a…"

"I'm fine with GiGi, and she can her make own choices. Right GiGi?"

"Of course I…"

"She's sixteen she doesn't know what she wants."

"I beg to di…"

"Stop controlling her life!"

"Hidan I…"

"If I don't then she'll end up with someone useless like you!"

Sasori spat I turned to him shock that he would say something like that to his own friend.

"Sasori!"

Deidara shouted. He glared at Hidan, and Hidan just stood there.

"That was to far Sasori."

Itachi said.

"Hidan?"

I tugged on his sleeve.

"I'm good for GiGi."

Hidan muttered before running off.

"Hidan!"

I shouted running after him.

"Sasori how could you say that to your own friend?"  
>Kisame demanded. I followed Hidan off school grounds, and towards his house. He ran inside.<p>

"Hidan! Hidan open up!"

I shouted pounding on the door.

"Go the hell away!"  
>He shouted back.<p>

"Hidan Sasori was being stupid! I know your good for me!"

I shouted. The door opened.

"GiGi tell me now."

"Tell you what?"

I asked. I stood in the doorway staring into his purples eyes.

"Are you sure that you want this?"

He asked. I smiled at him.

"Of course I do."

I said taking his hand in mine. He sighed in relief, and smiled back at me. This is the Hidan no one else gets to see. Only I know of this side of him. He leaned in close to my face. Our noses brushing each other's.

"Thank you GiGi."

He whispered against my lips before kissing me. I kissed back pulling him closer to me. Hidan pulled me inside closing the door behind me. My hands went to his shirt, and his went up my shirt. He pushed me up against the door. I gasped as he took this opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I moaned as he massaged my chest.

"Hidan."

I moaned. I felt him smirk into the kiss. I pulled away from him. He gave me a confuse look. I smirked, and headed upstairs. When I looked back he was following me, and taking off his shirt. I giggled, and took mine off. He picked me up rapping my legs around his waist, and kissed me again. I dropped my shirt over the stairs railing kissing him back. He carried me into his room laying me down, and getting on top. He grinned down at me. He kissed my stomach nibbling in places. I looked down at him, and he looked up at me grinning with… my bra?

"How the hell did you…?"

I was cut off with his lips on mine. I rolled my eyes, and let my hands wander down to his pants.

"Are you sure?"

Hidan asked kissing down my neck. I thought for a second but nodded.

"Yes I want to."

I said kissing. I pushed him onto his back so that I was on top.

"Hey bitch."

He chuckled rubbing my thighs. I kissed my way down his neck to the waist bane of his pants. I undid the button, then the zipper, and pulled them off. I crawled back up to his lips kissing him with as much passion as I could muster. His hands traveled down to my skirt scrunching it up on my hips. He started taking it off when a phone went off.

"Every time. I'm gonna sacrifice your cell's battery life to Jashin."  
>He said. I sat up looking where the ring was coming from.<p>

"That's your phone babe."

I said looking at his pants on the floor. He got up to get them cursing the whole time about how he can't even kiss his girlfriend without someone interrupting. I giggled.

"Yeah what!?"

He answered harshly.

"Calm down."

I said kissing his neck.

"Why do you have…? If Sasori put you up to… fuck that…! Alright we'll be there soon."

He grumbled. I stared at him confused.

"Who was that?"

I asked. He got up to put his pants back on.

"Kisame said we have to get back to school before class ends, or we'll be in deep crap."

He explained looking for his shirt.

"It's on the stairs remember?"

I asked cocking a brow at him. He smirked at the memory. I pulled my skirt back down as I got off the bed.

"Yours is to huh?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Yep… where my bra?"

I asked knowing I came up with it.

"Don't know."

He answered. I looked all over his room not finding it.

"Looks like your going without."

Hidan said. I nodded.

'Good thing it's a tubetop.'

I thought. Hidan handed me my top smirking at my toplessness. I glared at him.

"Stop staring!"  
>I said turning away.<p>

Me: I can't help it if… (Looks to readers) hello! So what you think?

Kaya: I am a golf ball. I am a golf ball.

Me: -_- don't worry about her she's just finding her happy place.

Kaya: warm sunny day at the beach… AHH!

Me: what?!

Kaya my happy place is gone. I-I

Me: what happened?  
>Kaya: you were there.<p>

Me: -_- please review so I can show her that people like my stuff, and that it's not freaky!  
>Kaya: yes it is!<p>

Me: please review.


	15. Girls Talk

Me: hi everyone! I am not dead, or close to it! and my computer is vary much alive now to!

Kaya: I had a nice 'long' break! :D

Me: (rolls eyes) sorry my computer plug broke, and it being almost thirteen years old took a while to find a new one.

Kaya: she whines a lot.

Me: shut up! So anyways I hope you like this chapter, and if you do review for me please!

We had to run to school, and barely made it to class with five minutes to spare.

"Your late. Way late."

Kakashi sensei said not looking up from his book. I sweat drop when I saw the title. 'Make out paradise'

"So sorry. Something came up!"

"Sit."

He said pointing to our seats. I looked back at Sasori he was glaring holes into Hidan's head. As I walked out of class Sasori pulled me aside.

"GiGi you could've gotten in a lot of trouble. If this wasn't Kakashi sensei's class you be talking to lady Tsunade right now."

"Ok sorry, but your it's fault to you know."

I said.

"What do you mean?"  
>He asked giving me a look.<p>

"If you didn't say what you said to Hidan he never would've left, and I would've had to chase after him."  
>I told him.<p>

"Well he…"

"I don't care."

I said walking away.

"Hey GiGi."

A lazy voice said behind me. I turned to see Shikamaru behind me.

"Hey Shikamaru what's up?"

I asked. He shrugged.

"Just wanted to talk to you."

He said. We sat on a bunch near the gym memories rushing back.

"So what did you want to say?"

I asked looking everywhere but him.

"What happened yesterday I… well? I…"  
>I could tell he didn't know what to say right. I didn't know what to say I went from having sex with him to dating Hidan.<p>

"It's fine don't worry about it. I just want to forget like I'm sure you do?"

I asked. He hesitated then nodded.

"Yeah…"

I smiled.

"I gotta go see you later."  
>I said. I waved at him as I turned the corner. My heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my chest.<p>

"God why do this to me?"

I asked looking up.

"GiGi come on!"  
>Deidara shouted down the hall. I nodded running up to her.<p>

"Hey."

"So what happened with you, and Hidan?"

She asked wagging her brow at me. I blushed.

"N-n-nothing."

I insisted. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure then why are you blushing?"

She asked poking my cheek. I slapped her hand away glaring at her.

"I'm not gonna tell Sasori if that's what your thinking."  
>Deidara said. I sighed. She is my best friend why shouldn't I tell her?<p>

"Well…"

"Wait! Konan come here!"

Deidara shouted across the hall. Konan shook her head at Dei as she walked over to us.

"Stop shouting."

She said.

"Let's get to class, and Gi can tell us what happened with Hidan."

Deidara said smiling at me but to me it looked evil. We took seats in the back of the classroom.

"So?"

Konan asked.

"After I chased Hidan back to his place, and I got him to let me in we kissed, and…"

"And?"  
>Deidara said shaking me. She takes joy in other people lives way too much.<p>

"And we… uh… I…"

"You had to have gone all the way for you to act like this."  
>Konan said taking real inertest now.<p>

"I led him up to his room, and we started but then his cell rang, and it was Kisame. He told Hidan if we did get to class we were in deep shit, and now I want Hidan bad. But I keep thinking about you know who. Oh! Did I mention that Hidan saw us?"

I said all that in one breathe, and boy do I feel light headed. I stared at the girls. Normally when I see their shock faces I laugh at them but not this time.

"You led him to his room?"

Konan said still shock. I nodded my head yes.

"He saw you, and Shi… you know who in the gym?"

Deidara said.

"Yes! Yes to all of it!"  
>I slammed my head on the desk groaning at how messed up my life became in T-minus twenty-four hours.<p>

"Wow! You're a hot mess."  
>Deidara said humming the cobra starship song 'hot mess' vary loudly.<p>

"Deidara I don't need to hear the song!"

I shouted. She huffed.

"Ok so now what?"

Konan asked taking out her books, and notepad.

"I don't know."  
>I said slamming my head harder on the desk. I was about to it again when someone's hand stopped me. They tilted my head up, and said person kissed me on the lips.<p>

"Don't do that sexy."  
>Hidan purred into my ear making me shiver.<p>

"Sorry."

I said. Why? I don't know. Hidan took the seat from under another kid making him fall.

"Hey!"

He shouted. Hidan just glared at him making the kid pale, and sit somewhere else.

"Hidan."

I said. He shrugged.

"Don't worry."  
>Hidan said. He leaned into me kissing me again. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth. I rapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, which is kinda hard when you have a desk in between you. We pulled apart hearing someone growl behind Hidan, and who would it be? My big brother Kankuro.<p>

"Hey Kank."  
>I said pulling away from Hidan. He glared at Hidan with the most deadliest I ever seen him glare.<p>

"Hey bro."

Hidan joked. I pinched his ear.

"Hidan shut up."  
>I said. The girls giggled next to me.<p>

"GiGi please tell me this is just a cry for attention?"  
>Kankuro almost begged. I shook my head.<p>

"It's not, and weather you like it, or not I'm dating Hidan."  
>I said.<p>

"Why must you be so cruel?"  
>Kankuro asked looking up at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Really? Kankuro if you got to know Hidan you'd like him."

I said. He scoffed.

"Gi Sasori doesn't like it, and he knows him way better then I do."  
>Kankuro said. I had to agree on that one. The bell rang singling class had started.<p>

"We're talking at home."  
>Kankuro said before taking his seat away from me.<p>

"Prick."

Hidan muttered as the teacher walked in.


End file.
